Vivian's Sweet Stories
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Vivian goes exploring one day, but then she gets a huge craving for something sweet, and now she's crushing on anything that's sweet!
1. Chapter 1

**Vivian's Sweet Stories**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Vivian sure is a cutie, and now she's on a set of adventures for sugary eats. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Vivian was roaming around Mushroom Gorge, feeling hungry as she rubbed her tummy with her right hand.

"Oh boy, I sure could go for something good." she mentioned as her stomach growled at her. "But what could I go for?"

Then, she looked behind her and saw a group of jelly shrooms, exclaiming in glee as hearts appeared over her head. "Oh yay! Jelly Shrooms!" she exclaimed with glee as she grabbed several jelly shrooms, hugging them closely as she licked them slowly. "Mmmm...come to me, my pretties...come into my tummy where you belong..." she moaned as she slowly slid a jelly shroom into her mouth, savoring every bit of the sweet taste as she sucked on it slowly. Vivian then pushed the jelly shroom into her mouth, chewing it slowly as she enjoyed the taste, trying to make it last as long as possible as she chewed it as slow as possible.

"Mmmmmm...so good...I wish I could make love to this jelly shroom!" she commented as she swallowed the jelly shroom, licking her lips as she rubbed her satisfied tummy, having enjoyed the sweetness of that jelly shroom as she then sighed in satisfaction.

"That was sure yummy for my tummy! I must have more!" Vivian picked up another jelly shroom, grabbing it with both hands as she kissed it, keeping her lips attached to it as she started licking it all over from the inside of her mouth, slowly forcing it into her mouth as she slowly swallowed away the sweet flavor.

"Oh yeah...I must have you, sweet little jelly shroom..." she moaned as she swallowed down the jelly shroom in delight, rubbing her stomach as she was now even more satisfied. "Come to me, my sweet, sweet pretties!" Vivian rubbed the jelly shrooms all over herself, having her tongue out as she licked the jelly shrooms all over, the shrooms becoming sticky as Vivian rubbed them all over herself, lying down next to the patch of edible shrooms as she gobbled down each shroom one by one, rubbing each one close to her face in sweet pleasure, trying to make love to each one before she would gobble it down and store it in her pudgy stomach.

One hour later, Vivian rubbed her pudgy stomach, feeling full of jelly shrooms. "Hogg yeah...that was the most amazing experience of my life!" she moaned, before letting out a loud and satisfying belch that echoed throughout the gorge. "Oh my! These yummy jelly shroomies can sure make a girl gassy!" she giggled as she burped loudly again. "That sure was fun..." Then, her stomach rumbled loudly again. "Oh my! I must have more!" she claimed as she looked around, but unfortunately for her, there were no more jelly shrooms nearby, her lips trembling as she fell down on her butt and started crying, tears running down her face as her stomach rumbled harder, wanting more sweets. Then, Vivian got up, wiping away her tears.

"I must find more sweets! My tummy must be satisfied!" she exclaimed as she then used Veil to leave the Mushroom Gorge.


	2. Chapter 2

Vivian was in Rogueport Sewers, bringing with her a cake that she got from Zess T. "Ohhh you don't know how much I want you in my tummy." she said to the cake. "I'm ready for some sweet love."

Vivian then sat down in a corner behind some rubble, taking her cake and devouring it slowly while moaning sexually, enjoying the sugary taste as she rubbed her face in it, making love to it as she gobbled it down.

Then, Charlieton walked by, overhearing Vivian's loud moans as he looked behind the corner, seeing Vivian consume a whole cake, being in sugar heaven. "Ummmm...excuse me little lady."

Vivian gasped as she dropped her cake on her lap, making a big mess as her tummy and her face were completely covered in cake remains. "Oh my gosh! How did you find me?"

"Never mind that. The name's Charlieton. I got stuff to sell if you're interested." Charlieton took out his inventory, showing it to Vivian.

"Oh my gosh! You have Jammin' Jelly?" Vivian noticed.

"Yep. Only 120 coins!"

"120 coins? Is that it? Wow that is really cheap!" Vivian reached in and pulled the 120 coins out of her hat, paying Charlieton as he gave her a jar of Jammin' Jelly.

"Thanks for your business!" Charlieton headed back to the Pit of 100 Trials, somehow.

"Now we can get jammin'!" Vivian exclaimed with glee as she opened the jar of Jammin' Jelly, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue as she poured it all over herself, licking her lips as she moaned with glee, rubbing herself and her pudgy stomach, literally having a jammin' time!


	3. Chapter 3

Vivian was at Plack Beach, lying down in the shade of a nearby palm tree, looking out into the ocean. "Ahhh the ocean is so beautiful. I love the beach."

Just then, a Chuboomba holding an oversized Jelly Pop rolled by in front of Vivian, who noticed the jelly pop, her eyes lighting up as she licked her lips. "Oh boy! A jelly pop! I must have it! So that I can love it!" she exclaimed. Vivian got up and moved her body over to the Chuboomba. "Excuse me, mister."

The Chuboomba turned around, noticing the cute Shadow Siren. "What?" he spoke in a chubby voice.

Vivian placed her arms behind her back, looking to the ground, then back at the fat goomba. "That sure is a tasty lollipop you got there!"

Chuboomba glanced at his jelly pop, then back at Vivian. "You can't have it! It's my lollipop! Go get your own, you plug-ugly man-girl!" he insulted.

Vivian's lips trembled as she crouched down on her knees, putting her arm over her eyes as she sobbed loudly. "*sniff*...you meanie! You're just like my sister Beldam!"

The Chuboomba watched Vivian crying, not caring as he rolled away. Then suddenly, Luigi jumped out of nowhere and stepped on the Chuboomba, who survived that attack since he was so chubby, but lost his lollipop in the process, thereby being prompted to run away crying.

"HEY!" Goomboss saw the running Chuboomba, getting furious as he chased Luigi all the way throughout the beach.

Vivian looked up, tears pouring down her eyes as she noticed the jelly pop that the Chuboomba dropped, wiping away the tears as she wailed with excitement, grabbing the lollipop and hugging it. "Yay! Now you're mine, you sweet, sweet jelly pop!"

Vivian licked the jelly pop, moaning in delight as she enjoyed the sweet taste, which prompted her to start sucking on the jelly pop, loving the sweet, jelly taste combined with cake mix as part of it started to melt inside her mouth as she chewed it and swallowed it down slowly, savoring the sugary goodness as she had her arms wrapped around the whole lollipop. "Oh yeah...come into my hungry tummy where you belong!" she spoke softly as she continued sucking on her sweet treat while grabbing it in her arms, getting sticky from the melting mix of jelly and cake, but liking that nonetheless as she continued enjoying her sugary snack.


	4. Chapter 4

Vivian was at the Pianta Parlor, shaking down the Pianta Exchanger for Pianta Tokens, wanting to buy Cake Mix and Jammin' Jelly. "Come on! Please give me more tokens! I need more tokens!"

The Pianta Exchanger suddenly fell on top of Vivian, crushing her. "IT IS THREE COINS PER TOKEN, LADY. TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT." The Exchanger then somehow picked itself back up, getting back to where it was.

Meanwhile, Vivian laid on the floor, bursting into tears as waterfalls came out of her eyes. "That's not fair! I'm broke, and I want more sugary treats inside my tummy!"

"THAT IS NOT MY PROBLEM. I AM JUST PIANTA EXCHANGER." the Exchanger responded.

Vivian walked out of the Pianta Parlor, still crying her eyes out as she was desperate to enjoy something sweet. "Sniff...all I wanted were some tokens...to buy some treats for my grumbly tummy..." she whispered to herself, rubbing her stomach as it grumbled back at her.

Then, Beldam and Marylin appeared out of the ground, seeing Vivian cry her eyes out.

"Hey Vivian, what's wrong?" Beldam asked.

Vivian looked up, seeing her two sisters. "Oh hi Beldam and Marylin. I want something sweet for me to enjoy, but I'm broke!"

Beldam took out a pitcher of Honey Syrup. "Why didn't you say so? I got some Honey Syeup right here."

Then, Marylin took out a pitcher of Maple Syrup. "Guh huh!"

Vivian lit up with excitement, taking both pitchers with glee. "Oh thank you my sweet sisters! I love you both so much!" Vivian kissed Beldam and Marylin on the cheek, Marylin blushing while Beldam got weirded out.

"Whatever, sweet freak." Beldam then disappeared into ground.

"Guh huuuuh." Marylin did the same thing.

Vivian moved over to the back alley next to the nearby shop, opening her mouth as she poured both the Honey and Maple Syrup down her throat, moaning in literally sweet delight as both syrups poured down her face and all over her body, getting her all sticky, but she loved it. "Mmmm...yummy honey and scrumptious maple syrup together...so goooood..."


	5. Chapter 5

Vivian was at Glitzville, watching the fights as she enjoyed a slice of sweet cake, scarfing it down as she watched Rawk Hawk fight the Koopanator, a Dark Koopatrol who spent most of his career behind Rawk Hawk in the rankings.

"I sure loves me some cake while watching a fight!" Vivian moaned as she kept munching on her cake.

Later, after the fight, Vivian walked out, having finished her cake as she sucked on her fingers and licked her lips. "Boy did I love that cake! My tummy has never been happier!" Vivian placed her hands on her stomach, letting out a satisfying burp as she giggled, covering her mouth. "Excuse me! Hee hee!"

Then, one of the Glitzville guards appeared in front of Vivian. "Excuse me miss, someone wants you to have this." the guard took out a pink cake.

Vivian smiled as her eyes lit up. "Oh boy! Moar cake! Thank you!" Vivian took the cake, munched on it as she enjoyed every last bite. The guard walked off as Vivian finished the cake about a minute later. "That cake was amazing! I sure loved the amazingly sweet-" Vivian suddenly started feeling dizzy, then she lost consciousness as she fell to the floor.

Rawk Hawk watched Vivian faint from behind a door, smiling sinisterly. "That's what you get for stealing my cake!"


	6. Chapter 6

Vivian was in the center of Rogueport, eagerly waiting for someone. "Gosh, where is she?"

Then, Ms Mowz came back, holding a cake and several jars of Jammin' Jelly. "Here you go Vivian."

Vivian squealed in glee. "Thank you Mowzy! I knew I could count on you to steal me these! You're so sweet for stealing me these sweets!"

Ms. Mowz kissed Vivian on the cheek, showing affection. "Anything for a friend!"

Ms. Mowz then jumped away and disappeared, leaving Vivian to enjoy her batch of stolen sugary snacks as she grabbed a slice of cake, pouring jelly all over it, then putting it in her mouth, munching on it in slowly, savoring the sugary taste.

Then, Vivian noticed a shopkeeper chatting with King Bob-omb and Goomboss, gasping as she took her hat and stashed all the jelly and cake in it, putting it back on firmly as she placed her hands behind her back.

"So wait, some mouse broke into your store?" asked Goomboss.

"Yes! She stole Jammin' Jelly and a cake from me!" the shopkeeper agreed.

King Bob-omb pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Don't worry. We will catch that mouse. Like catching a plumber!"

The two bosses and the shopkeeper then noticed Vivian, who had her hands behind her, trying to act calm.

"Excuse me, miss. Have you seen a mouse with a tail that's shaped like a heart?" the shopkeeper asked her.

Vivian smiled sheepishly. "No I haven't." Then, jelly started pouring out of her hat, covering her face, putting her in a state of dread.

The shopkeeper noticed this. "Um, miss, are you ok?"

King Bob-omb and Goomboss noticed too. "What's up with you face?" Goomboss asked.

"Yeah. It's all covered in stuff." King Bob-omb noticed.

Vivian dreadfully took her hat and tried to tighten it. "I'm...just crying. That's all. I'm crying because I...haven't seen the mouse and um...can't you you catch it."

The three of them looked at her for a moment.

King Bob-omb put away the handcuffs. "Ok! Let us know if you see her though."

"Yeah, and no need to cry over that. No need to be like Toadette, who seems to cry over everything." Goomboss mentioned as the three of them walked away.

Once they were gone, Vivian took off her hat, jelly and cake pouring all over her. "Gosh, that was close!" Vivian then licked herself in enjoyment, continuing to savor her sweets.


	7. Chapter 7

Vivian was exploring around Neon Heights, curious as to where she could find some more sweets to satisfy her sugary appetite. "Hmm, where can I find something sweet to eat?"

A top hat Shy Guy noticed Vivian looking around, then waved at her. "Hey miss! Over here!"

Vivian approached the top hat Shy Guy. "Yes, Mr. Shy Guy?"

"Here is a treat for you!" The top hat Shy Guy took out a box of Top Hat Chocolate. "We make these. They're really sweet! But if you eat too many, your teeth will rot, so be careful.

Vivian scoffed as she took the box and paid the Shy Guy for it in coins. "Oh you! I don't even teeth!"

"Seriously! He careful." The Shy Guy warned as he walked to the back, getting more boxes.

Meanwhile, Vivian opened the box of Top Hat Chocolate and popped one into her mouth, munching on it, then suddenly she felt a sweet sensation like never before, her body tingling with sugary energy. "Oh my!" she blurted as she scarfed down the rest of the chocolates, enjoying every last one as she moaned with satisfaction.

Suddenly, there were no more. Vivian noticed this, her lips trembling as she got down, bursting into tears as tear waterfalls erupted from her tear ducts.

The top hat Shy Guy saw this, and he took out more boxes of Top Hat Chocolate. "Lady! Relax! I've got more right here!"

Vivian stopped crying and squealed with glee as she bought more boxes, scarfing down the chocolates like there was no tomorrow. The top hat Shy Guy simply sighed as he went to get even more boxes.


	8. Chapter 8

Vivian was roaming around the Spring side of Click Clock Wood, wondering if there were any sugary treats for her to eat. "Gosh, I wonder if this forest has any sweet eats for me...". Then, she looked up at the tree and noticed the Zubba hive. "Oh my! Honey!"

Vivian proceeded to climb the tree to get to the hive, but suddenly the Big Clucker popped it's head out of the tree and snapped at Vivian.

"AWK!" the Big Clucker yelled at Vivian.

"Shut up!" Vivian used Shade Fist on the Big Clucker, burning it as it popped out of the hole and jumped off. "Now to get that sweet nectar, and get it in my tummy where it belongs." Vivian climbed up the tree, making her way up to the Zubba hive as she entered it, seeing honey all around her. "Oh boy!" she yelled, digging in as she collected honey and put it into her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste as she moaned with pleasure, pouring some of the honey all over her body as she loved the feeling of it. "Ohh yeah...loving that honey!"

Then, a group of Zubbas along with the Zubba King saw Vivian, with the Zubba King getting furious. "Intruder!" he yelled. "Attack!"

Vivian looked up, screaming in fear as a whole swarm of Zubbas surrounded her and started stinging her, causing her to scream in pain as she tried to get away, but couldn't. Oh woe is Vivian.


	9. Chapter 9

Vivian was next to the Dojo in Toad Town, munching happily on a cake that Tayce T. made for her in exchange for Cake Mix.

"Mmmm...Come into my tummy, you sweet, sweet bundle of sweetness!" she moaned as she continued munching.

Then, Chan and Lee suddenly busted out of the dojo, both of them angry for some reason. Vivian quickly noticed them.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Chan complained as he hopped all the way to the right.

"Too much sweets will make you fat!" Lee shouted as he hopped along, following Chan.

Vivian gasped at Lee's comment, burping loudly afterward. "I'm not fat! I've eaten lots of sweets and I've never gotten fat."

Just then, the Master himself walked out of the dojo, seeing Chan and Lee hopping away in frustration, then giving Vivian an odd look as he sighed. "Those two just can't concentrate with all your moaning."

Vivian placed her hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh my! I'm sorry about that! I was just enjoying a sweet cake that Tayce T. made for me."

The Master lifted his left eyebrow in intimacy. "Really? Very well then. Carry on." The Master walked back into his dojo, leaving Vivian to enjoy her sweet cake as she continued munching on it, moaning and squealing in delight, unable to help herself.

Then suddenly, Gourmet Guy came rolling by, noticing the cake as he proceeded to take it, but accidently flattened Vivian instead. "Oh why am I such a fat b-" he then suddenly crashed into Merlin's house.


	10. Chapter 10

Vivian was relaxing in Twilight Town after have filled herself with sweets, lying down, burping loudly in satisfaction, feeling very gassy from all the sweets she ate. "Oh my, have I been eating a lot!" she pointed out, burping loudly again. "At least now-URRRP, I can relax in-UUUUURRRRRPPP-peace."

Then, Beldam and Marylin appeared out of the ground, seeing Vivian relaxing and burping as she sighed of relief between burps.

"Wow. You must really be gassy from all those sweets. And you're burping your fat out!" Beldam stated.

"Guh-huh." Marylin agreed.

Vivian saw her Shadow Siren sisters, getting up as she released another loud belch that lasted 10 seconds. "Hi-UURRRPP! What's-BRAAAP-going-BUUURRRP-on-UUURP? Excuse me! Heehee-BUUUURRRP!"

"Again, wow! I mean really! You burp just like a-"

"Don't-BRAAAAAP-say it!" Vivian blurted, stopping Beldam from making a reference.

"Whatever. Oh, and one more thing, you do know that all those sweets won't just _stay_ in your tummy, right?"

Vivian placed her hand on her mouth. "What are you saying?"

Suddenly, Vivian felt a loud rumble below her tummy, groaning as she placed her hands below her stomach. "Oh dear, that doesn't sound too good."

Beldam backed away in disgust. "Yeeeaaaah, you're on your own!" Beldam then disappeared into the ground.

"Guh-huh!" Marylin followed her, leaving Vivian alone as her stomach grumbled.

"Oh man! Where's a bathroom in this town?" Vivian roamed around town, then she noticed a nearby port-a-potty, rushing towards it as she shut the door, loud grunting and farting being heard from outside as Vivian did her business...y'know, **IN THE BATHROOM.**


	11. Chapter 11

Vivian was roaming around, craving more sugary snacks, when she saw Meloetta enjoying a carton of icing with glee. "Hey! Is that icing you're eating?"

Meloetta noticed Vivian, her mouth covered in icing. "Oh hi. Yes it is. Why?"

Vivian placed her hands behind her back, looking down nervously. "Can I have some?"

Meloetta quickly put the carton of icing behind her. "No! It's my icing!"

Vivian frowned, growing more and more desperate as the seconds went by. She then grabbed Meloetta's carton of icing from behind her, trying to get it from her, but failing as Meloetta tried to hold on to it. "Just a taste!"

Meloetta used Psychic on the icing, successfully getting it out of Civian's grip. "My icing! I live for this stuff!"

"And I live for sweets!" Vivian suddenly used Fiery Jinx on Meloetta, burning her to a crisp as the carton of icing fell out of her hands. Vivian grabbed the carton with glee and ran off, leaving Meloetta to suddenly start crying waterfalls.


	12. Chapter 12

Vivian was relaxing in Seaside Hill, eagerly waiting for Ms. Mowz to return as she sat down next to Goombella.

"Gosh Goom, isn't it such a nice day today in Seaside Hill?" Vivian pointed out, looking at the sun.

"It sure is." Goombella responded, rolling her eyes a bit as she knew it was usually always nice at Seaside Hill.

Suddenly, it got darker as several storm clouds rolled in, the day turning dark and story as it started raining and thundering loudly.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Vivian pouted as she started to cry as tear waterfalls poured out of her eyes as Goombella tried to comfort her.

Then, Ms. Mowz returned, holding a slice of cake stolen from Zess T. "It's ok, Vivi. I got your sweet treat right here!"

Vivian stopped crying, then grabbed the cake, chomping it down as she moaned with delight, the sky clearing up quickly with the sun coming out, as if in response to Vivian's satisfaction. "Oh so good!" she sang as she continued enjoying her sweet treat.

"Looks like everything turned out ok!" Goombella claimed.

Vivian finished her cake, licking her lips and fingers, burping loudly in Ms. Mowz's face, giggling to herself as Ms. Mowz frantically fanned the air around her. "Excuse me! Hee hee!"

"Gosh, Vivi! Your burps DO smell sweet!" Ms. Mowz pointed out.

"Yeah." Vivian stated, blushing a bit. "If only my farts did too."


	13. Chapter 13

Vivian somehow ended up in Cloud Cuckooland, gathering several candies and munching down on them, moaning in delight. "Mmm...I never thought there would ever be candy this high in the sky!"

Then, a swarm of Zubbas came down from the Zubba hive at the top of Cloud Cuckooland.

"Hey! No one said you could eat the candy here!" One of the Zubbas exclaimed.

"Let's get her!" Another Zubba yelled as they all homed in on her.

Vivian looked up and saw the swarm of Zubbas, screaming as she used Fiery Jynx against them, burning them all to ashes as she frowned. "Not more meanies! Why can't I ever just eat my sweets in peace?"

Vivian lowered her head in sadness, then she noticed the Jelly Castle in the distance, lifting her head back up. "Oh my! A castle made entirely of jelly!" Vivian's mouth started drooling with ecstacy as she veiled into the ground, trying to hide from the other "meanies" in Cloud Cuckooland as she looked for a way to get to the Jelly Castle.


	14. Chapter 14

Vivian was in Rogueport Square, enjoying several buckets of honey that came from somewhere else, moaning with glee as she licked her lips, burping loudly as Goombella walked by noticing.

"Hey Vivi. Digging in on more of the sweet stuff I see." Goombella commented, noticing how much honey Vivian was eating. "Did you buy all this Honey Syrup?"

Vivian let out another satisfying burp. "Oh, this isn't honey syrup. This honey is fresh from an actual hive far, far away!"

Goombella gave Vivian an perplexed look. "Where, exactly?"

_Earlier..._

"Hey! Didn't we have more honey?" A Zubba mentioned.

"Yeah. We did. Did someone steal from us or something?" Another Zubba pointed out.

Meanwhile, outside the Zubba Hive in Cloud Cuckooland, Ms. Mowz slid down the large floating mountain, carrying several buckets of Zubba honey with her.

"I bet Vivian will love this!" Ms. Mowz thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Vivian snuck into Tubba Blubba's castle, going after the magic pink diamond that Toadette told her about, which turns anything into sweets.

"Ohh, If I can get that pink diamond, I'll have all the sweets I'll ever need!" Vivian claimed, licking her lips.

Vivian got onto Tubba Blubba's bed, slowly opening the nearby drawer. "Maybe it's in here?"

As Vivian slowly slid the drawer open, she gasped when she saw the pink diamond inside the drawer, picking it up and looking at it closely, smiling in glee.

Then, loud footsteps were heard, prompting Vivian to use Veil to disappear into the floor.

Tubba Blubba walked into the room, seeing the open drawer and open window.

Meanwhile, Vivian popped out of the shadows outside, the pink diamond in her hand. "I've got it!" she cheered in triumph. "I can't wait to show Toadette!"

Back inside the castle, Tubba Blubba pulled out the real diamond from behind his back. "They think it's that easy. But they're mistaken."


End file.
